Mahou Sensei Lyrical Nanoha Negima!
by Sakashi Zeranion
Summary: Subaru unveils a new technique and accidentally sends several members to the Negima universe just before the Mahora Festival. What will the presence of these TSAB Strikers do to Chao’s plans, especially when they're 9-years old! Negima X Nanoha crossover
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summary: Subaru unveils a new technique and accidentally sends several members to the Negima universe just before the Mahora Festival. What will the presence of these TSAB Strikers do to Chao's plans, especially when they're 9-years old! Negima X Nanoha crossover

"speaking"

"_thoughts"_

"**magic devices are speaking**"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima nor do I own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

**Mahou Sensei Lyrical Nanoha Negima**

**Chapter 1: The Power of SUPERNESS…**

**/Riot Force 6 Training Grounds- after graduation\\**

"Well then… Ready? Go!" yelled Hayate and Ginga. Nanoha, Fate, Signum, and Vita charged towards Subaru, Teana, Erio, and Caro. Just as everyone was charging towards each other a loud yell came from above.

"HI! GUYS!!" Out of the sky a chibified Arf, Yuuno in his ferret form, and Zafira in his wolf form suddenly appeared and landed in the middle of the field causing everyone to face vault. Yuuno flew off Arf's back due to the sudden impact of the landing and flew through the air across the battlefield. Hayate then took the initiative to go and check on the flying ferret.

"A- Arf why are you here, and why are Yuuno and Zafira with you?" Fate asked her little familiar.

"We just heard that you guys were having a graduation mock battle! So we decided to come see it!" exclaimed Arf while Zafira was sulking and murmuring something about being dragged over by Arf.

"Well, that's okay I guess but couldn't you have come by more normal means?" asked Fate.

"Sorry about that Fate, I just wanted to surprise you." replied Arf to which Vita grumbled, "We were surprised alright." as she propped Graf Eisen on her shoulder.

"Yuuno-kun! You're in your ferret form!" Nanoha exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, Arf said that if I was in my ferret form it would be easier to transport me here." grumbled Yuuno who was still recovering from the landing while Hayate helped him.

"Ahem… now that that's been cleared, shall we continue the battle?" asked Hayate.

"Yeah! How else will we be able to beat Nanoha-san and them!" exclaimed Subaru.

"Then let's start." Nanoha calmly stated as Zafira and Arf walked over to the sidelines by Ginga to watch.

"Okay! Ready? Go!" yelled Hayate and Ginga once again from opposite sides of the field. Teana quickly formed several orbs of magical energy crossing her arms in front of her before announcing, "CROSSFIRE!!" Causing the orbs of orange light to go streaking towards her opponents, forcing them to scatter. Nanoha and Fate landed near Hayate and Yuuno while Signum and Vita landed near Ginga. Subaru got into her battle stance when suddenly an idea popped into her mind.

"Okay! I'm going to show you all my new secret technique!" Subaru said excitedly as a magic circle appeared around her and she brought her hands together in front of her as she started chanting an incantation.

"S-secret technique? Uuuhhh… Subaru what are you doing?" Teana stuttered uneasily as Subaru chanted.

"Oh powers from above, grant me the strength of SUPERNESS..."

"S-superness?" questioned Signum.

"Let your power allow me to blow my enemies to a galaxy far far away!" continued Subaru.

"E-enemies?" stuttered Hayate.

"Oh bother, she's been watching Star Wars again..." sighed Ginga.

"Somehow I've got a bad feeling about this…" stated Vita.

"Uhhh… Subaru-san do you really need that many cartridges for one spell?" asked Caro as she saw 12 cartridges fly out of both Mach Caliber Xs' cartridge slots.

"Here it comes! DIMENSION BLAST!!" yelled Subaru as a large stream of blue light crackling with electricity flew from her hands.

"Oh crap…" everyone said in unison as Nanoha and Fate raised a shield to protect themselves. The blast hit Nanoha and Fate dead on catching Hayate and Yuuno unintentionally as well.

"WAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!" screamed the four unfortunate guinea pigs as the blast completely enveloped them shields and all, trapping them in a semi-transparent orb of blue light.

"FATE MAMA, NANOHA MAMA!" yelled Vivio.

"HAYATE!!" yelled Vita as the orb suddenly shrank and condensed before disappearing in a blast of blinding light. When the light disappeared the blue orb with Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, and Yuuno was completely gone.

"Eh? It worked?" questioned Subaru, "I just made that spell up on the spot."

"WHAAAAAATTTTTT!!" yelled the remaining people.

Subaru turned to see a crying Vivio wth Ginga frantically trying to calm her down and saw Signum and Vita with darkened faces while Zafira looked like he was ready to kill.

"SUUUUBBBAAAARRRRUUUUU!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" yelled Signum, Vita, and Zafira simultaneously.

**/At Mahora in front of the World Tree- teachers meeting\\**

"An enemy? A…again? Is it someone very strong?" asked Kotaro and Negi.

"It's not like on the field trip. It's a serious matter but not along that line." stated Konoe Konoemon as he sweat dropped. "But, it's still very serious. You know the World Tree legend of unrequited love?"

"Aaaah, it's a famous but worthless story among the kids I'm living with: on the last day of the school festival people wish on the World Tree, hoping it will grant their desire. Exactly the sort of thing…" Kotaro stated as Setsuna simply listened.

"That? They use it to get a lover?" questioned Negi. "Well, what's the big deal?"

"It is possible… it's time to tell you the truth about the matter." stated Konoemon.

"Heh?" questioned Setsuna, Negi, and Kotaro.

"Seriously, the request will probably come true! It's helped once every 22 years." continued Konoemon.

"Huh… Wha…?" started the three.

"Not so fast." Interrupted Konoemon, "Ladies and gentlemen, from now on, throughout the time of the school festival until sunset of the final day, the legend of the World Tree will come true." announced Konoemon. "So you must watch out for this behavior, and block any confessions made by the pupils."

"Huh? You're not going to let their wishes be granted?" asked Kotaro as he and Negi took on a look of shock.

"Isn't that just a superstition?" asked Setsuna.

Konoemon laughed and continued, "To be brief, the students call it the World Tree and take care of it, but it's not just an ordinary tree. Its official name is Sacred Tree-bontou. But a very strong magical power is hidden inside. In other words, it's a place where the wood magic builds up. Once every 22-year period that magical power gains strength and overflows its boundaries. From the world tree in the center, 6 points around it gather its strong magical power. This plaza is one of those places. This huge magical power does not give to a person anything they desire to have or to do. In short, things such as world conquest, a desire for a hundred million yen, or selfish nonsense such as a girl's panties it won't grant. What it does grant can really be a trap for the young. The reason were concerned with restricting the confessions is: it achieves a success rate of **120 PERCENT**!!"

"So it has no chance of granting any other types of wishes?" asked Setsuna.

Konoemon nodded. "That's not entirely correct, but other than confessions we shouldn't have to worry about any other kinds of wishes being granted since the World Tree's energy is very limited in its uses."

"Is there any chance of the World Tree's power being able to grant wishes early?" Negi asked worriedly.

"Hmm… it is a possibility since the World Tree is already building its power, but the chances of such an event happening are astronomical," the principal then laughed before continuing, "So even if you wished for something as absurd as 3 little girls and a pet ferret nothing would happen."

As if to mock his words the World Tree suddenly pulsed with light and above the teacher's meeting place a familiar orb of transparent blue energy appeared. The orb of light then cracked and the forms of three young girls and a ferret came flying down from the orb before crashing into the ground in the middle of the meeting.

"Itai…" Nanoha complained quietly as she rubbed her head. "Ah! Fate-chan, Hayate-chan are you okay?" The brunette asked as she turned to look at her friends worriedly. But before she could complete the action she heard from beneath her a groan.

"N-N-Nanoha…" groaned Yuuno. "It hurts…"

Nanoha quickly jumped off of Yuuno and started shaking him. "Yuuno-kun, Yuuno-kun are you okay? Get a hold of yourself!" exclaimed Nanoha as she continued to shake him.

"N-N-N-Nan-Nanoha… please stop. You're only making it worse." groaned Yuuno weakly.

"Oh, sorry." Nanoha said embarrassedly as Fate and Hayate sweat dropped.

"Umm… Nanoha, Yuuno, I think we have a bigger problem right now." Hayate said trailing off at the end.

"Eh?' questioned Nanoha and Yuuno. They turned to look at them expecting to see a full-grown Fate and Hayate. Instead they saw two young girls at the age of 9.

"WHA?! Wh-Wh-What's going on?!" Yuuno and Nanoha exclaimed simultaneously. Nanoha then looked down at herself while Yuuno looked up at her to see that Nanoha had reverted back to her 9-year-old self.

"WHAT? I'm 9-years-old again!" exclaimed Nanoha.

Hayate sighed as she looked around to see people staring at them. She understood their confusion but was unsure as to why they seemed more interested in her in particular. As she tried to raise her hand in order to wave, she found that her hand got caught in her oversized sleeves. It was then she realized that while Fate and Nanoha's barrier jackets had automatically shrunk to account for their new forms that her uniform being unmagical in nature had not.

"EHHHHH? WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME??" she exclaimed as she frantically covered herself blushing a deep red at the state of her undress.

She stared at the two girls who's outfits had shrunk for a moment before grumbling, "Well, aren't you two the special ones."

Fate and Nanoha only laughed nervously unsure of what to say. Yuuno on the other hand turned around blushing a slight red.

"Wh-What did Subaru do?" asked Nanoha and Fate.

"I don't know, but the next time I see her she's as good as dead." replied Hayate darkly causing Nanoha, Fate, and Yuuno to shake a little wondering what Hayate was going to do.

"Yuuno-kun why don't you turn back into your human form to see if you got de-aged too?" asked Nanoha.

"That's a good idea. I'll give it a try." replied Yuuno. Yuuno then tried transforming into a human. As several seconds passed by nothing happened. He tried again concentrating even more but found that it wasn't working.

"I-I-I can't turn back into a human." stuttered Yuuno. "That Subaru is as good as dead." He stated darkly as he joined Hayate in brooding causing Fate and Nanoha to shake uncontrollably holding on to Raising Heart and Bardiche to protect them.

The tension released when from within the folds of Hayate's clothes a yawn was heard. Suddenly they heard screaming as something was beating against Hayate's clothes.

"WAAAAAHHH!! IT'S DARK! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! WAAAAAAHHHH!" the familiar voice screamed. Hayate reached her hand into her jacket to grab the screaming creature, which only screamed even more as it felt Hayate's hand close around it.

"WWWAAAAHHHHH!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! THIS IS THE END!! I'M GOING TO DIE!! LET GO OF ME YOU KING KONG!!" screamed the creature as Hayate found the end of her sleeve and her hand popped out with Rein in her grip.

Rein looked up at Hayate who was still in a dark mood. "WAAAAHHHH!! IT'S A DEMON!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!! AM I IN HELLLLL!!" screamed Rein even more as she mistook Hayate.

"Rein," Hayate whispered causing Rein to stop screaming and look up at Hayate. "who are you calling a demon monkey?"

"Oh, Hayate-chan it's you." Rein said as she started sweating bullets fully aware of what she had just done. "Uhhh… THANK YOU HAYATE YOU SAVED ME!"

"From what exactly? A demon monkey named King Kong?" questioned Hayate darkly.

Rein started sweating even more at this statement.

"H-Hayate… I'm sorry. Please forgive me!" Rein started pleading but before Hayate could do anything they heard an "ahem" from Takamichi. Their attention was then diverted back to the Mahora mages.

"Um excuse me, but could you please explain to us who you are?" asked Takamichi trying not to laugh at their predicament.

"Oh, sure. We are a part of the Time Space Administration Bureau's Riot Force 6. My name is Yagami Hayate, I am the commander of the Riot Force 6." replied Hayate recovering from her dark mood.

"I am Fate T. Harlaown and I am the captain of the Lightning squad that is a part of Riot Force 6." answered Fate while returning Bardiche back to its staff form.

"My name is Takamachi Nanoha. I am the captain of the Stars squad that is also a part of Riot Force 6." replied Nanoha cheerfully as she also returned Raising Heart to its normal staff form.

"My name is Yuuno Scrya. Well I'm not a part of Riot Force 6 but I'm a friend of Hayate, Fate, and Nanoha. I am the chief librarian for the Infinity Library." said Yuuno a bit more cheerful.

"My name is Reinforce Zwei. Most people just call me Rein though. I am the chief of staff for Riot Force 6." Rein stated proudly.

"_She- she's so small."_ Thought the Mahora mages as they sweat dropped.

Takamichi however noted the transforming ability of their staffs and thought, _'Interesting machines… that's some very advanced technology…'_ similar thoughts played through the minds of the other mages as well upon seeing the apparently high-tech transformations one would expect high technology weapons to do in an anime or manga.

"Wait a minute," interrupted Negi, "what's the Time Space Administration Bureau?"

A silence fell upon everyone as a gentle wind passed by.

"Uhh… you don't know what the TSAB is?" asked Hayate a bit nervous now.

"Umm… no." replied Negi.

_Oh crap._ Went through the TSAB officers' heads.

"Wait does that mean yougirls are like inter-dimensional police officers or something?" asked Kotaro.

" Umm… yeah I guess you could call us that. Wait, WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GIRL?!" Yuuno exclaimed.

"Oh, your not? Sorry." replied Kotaro indifferently.

"He's as bad as Chrono." Yuuno grumbled causing his friends to sweat drop.

"Umm… could you please tell us how you got here and why you are here?" asked Setsuna.

"Well, we're not quite sure how we got here and we aren't here for any particular reason." replied Fate nervously. "One moment we're in the middle of a mock battle. The next we wound up here after one of our subordinates tried out a new technique."

"**Master, I sense a large amount of magic coming from those people**_**.**_" stated Raising Heart.

"Heehhh. Really? Does that mean you're all mages?" asked Nanoha.

The Mahora mages went into a state of shock and almost into a panic.

"How did you know that we were mages? How do you even know about magic?" the Mahora mages asked frantically.

"Waaahh! C-calm down please!" yelled Nanoha as she was being overwhelmed by the mages. They backed off to let Nanoha speak as she took a deep breath and continued, "I know that you're mages because I can sense a huge amount of magic coming from you. To answer you're second question, we know about magic because we're mages too." Nanoha held Raising Heart in her hands and presented it in front of her for them to see.

"So that isn't technology, it's a staff?" Takamichi asked.

"Well I guess it's more of a combination of the two." Nanoha replied.

"I see, is Fate-san's device similar?" Negi asked in interest.

"Kind of. Not really, mine is used mostly for close combat see?" Fate replied as Bardiche announced, "**Haken form.**"

Bardiche then turned into a scythe with yellow energy coming from it.

"WHOA!" gasped the Mahora mages in surprise and shock.

"I-it's a scythe now." stammered Setsuna in amazement.

"Yeah, this is only one of many forms." Fate explained.

"Y-you mean there are more forms!?" asked Kotaro.

"Umm… yeah there is. Nanoha's Raising Heart also has different forms." Fate stated slightly sweat dropping at Kotaro's outburst.

One of the Mahora mages, Mei, sensed something and looked up. "Somebody's watching us." she stated calmly.

"What?" Konoemon questioned as a mage wearing a black suit, sunglasses, and had a beard and a mustache closed his hand and snapped. This caused a blade of wind to go flying and obliterate a flying spy probe.

"Ooh, I bet Signum would like to learn that." stated Hayate as she whistled.

"There's a strong feeling of magic in that machine… students. They're finding out who the magicians are. There are intelligent pupils who despise us, aren't there?" asked the man in a black suit.

"Chase them! If they get too far there'll be too much publicity about this. Limit the number of pupils who find out!" ordered Konoemon.

The group of Mahora mages split up in different directions in order to follow the perpetrator leaving only the TSAB officers and Konoemon.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind, could you follow me to my office so that we can discuss things in a more private setting?" requested Konoemon.

"Yes, we don' mind at all, but we probably shouldn't be walking around looking like this." answered Nanoha as she looked down on her barrier jacket. She and Fate then deactivated their barrier jackets only to have oversized clothes start falling off of them.

"WAAAAAHHH!!" Nanoha and Fate screamed in unison causing the teachers to look back at them at the new state of their clothes. Yuuno turned around now blushing a bright crimson red. Hayate put her hands over her mouth to keep herself from laughing at her friends.

Rein on the other hand was waving her arms frantically screaming, "Ah! Clothes, clothes! They need different clothes!"

Fate and Nanoha's face suddenly took on dark expressions. "You know, this is all Subaru's fault." They said darkly.

Hayate and Yuuno then took on dark expressions as well and said, "You're right."

The four of them then began to brood together and darkly muttered in eerie unison, "Subaru, when we see you again, YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Rein who was watching her four friends started shaking uncontrollably and took to hiding behind Konoemon for protection. She then suggested, "Um… couldn't you all put on your barrier jackets?"

"But wouldn't people be asking us questions as to why we are wearing what we're wearing?" they asked.

"Not really. Right now were having a school festival so no one will find it strange." replied Takamichi as he turned back after all the other mages, including Negi's group had left.

"Oh! A festival? I love festivals! Can we go to the festival?" asked Nanoha as she snapped out of her dark mood and her eyes grew wide with stars. Hayate, Fate, and Yuuno also started to have a lightened mood at the prospect of a festival.

"A festival? I haven't been to one in a long time. Ever since we joined the TSAB we haven't had much time free time to go to a festival!" Fate said delightedly.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to participate in it, but we need to figure out a way back home." Hayate stated.

"Oh come on Hayate. We should enjoy ourselves for a little while. We could always try to figure it out during the festival or after." Nanoha said to her friend cheerfully in hopes of being able to go.

"Fine I guess we'll take a break and enjoy the festival." Hayate resigned.

"Yay!" Nanoha and Fate cheered. They then turned on their barrier jackets, while Rein proceeded to hide somewhere on Hayate and then happily followed Konoemon to his office. As they were walking along the campus they saw students manning their booths getting ready for the festival to start. The group would look around and happily gaze at the different events. At last they arrived at Konoemon's office and they entered.

"Now to get down to business." Konoemon said and then continued, " I'm guessing that you young ladies and gentleman do not have a place to stay right?"

"Yes that would be correct." Hayate replied.

"Luckily we have a room open for you in the middle school girl dorms. You'll probably need a cover story so why don't you pose as Negi's childhood friends?" suggested Konoemon.

"That's sounds good. I guess we'll go find Negi and tell him." Hayate agreed. They then turned to leave to go and find Negi but then the turned back and asked, "By the way, where is our room anyways?"

Konoemon then laughed and handed them a slip of paper with the room number on it and a map of the school. "Negi can show you where your room is as he is also rooming in the girls dorm."

"Thank you." The group said happily. They then went out in search of Negi. After a few hours of searching, or more accurately a few hours of wandering aimlessly. The TSAB officers finally found Negi with the rest of the class of 3-A gazing in awe at the World Tree.

"We finally found you Negi-kun." Nanoha said as they approached him. She then continued and whispered, "Right now we're posing as your childhood friends so you're going to have to play along. Also we are staying at the middle school girls' dorm. Konoemon-san said that you could show us where our room is."

"Oh, okay. That's fine with me." Negi replied.

"Hey Negi, who are they?" Asuna asked pointing at the TSAB officers.

"O-oh they're my childhood friends that are visiting." Negi replied hurriedly.

"_Wh-what?! Childhood friends of Negi!"_ went through the minds of many of the students. Makie and Ayaka then thought, _"Competition!"_ while Yue and Nodoka thought, _"They're closer to Negi than me/Nodoka."_

"I'm Fate Harlaown. Nice to meet you." Fate shyly introduced herself.

"I'm Yagami Hayate." Hayate introduced herself.

"My name is Takamachi Nanoha. Nice to meet you." Nanoha introduced herself. "Ah, this ferret's name is Yuuno." Nanoha pointed out Yuuno who was on top of her shoulder.

"Hm? Takamachi? Isn't that like Takahata-sensei aru! Are you two related aru?" Ku Fei asked stupidly. The remark caused everyone to sweat drop.

"Umm… Ku Fei, it's Takamachi not Takamichi, plus Takamachi is her family name and Takamichi is Takahata-sensei's first name." Yue said in her usual monotone voice.

"Oh, so that's it aru. Heh heh heh… sorry." Ku Fei laughed lightly.

"Umm… Negi, if it's alright with you can you take us the girls' dorm and show us where our room is?" Hayate asked.

"Of course. Let's go." Negi replied as he started to walk in the direction of the dorms.

"Ah! Negi! Wait for us!" Asuna yelled as she and Konoka followed him. In turn the rest of the class of 3-A headed back to the dorm as well chatting to each other. Standing on top of a blimp high above the academy, Chachamaru, Hakase, and Chao stood looking down.

"Although I understand Chachamaru's info and Satomi's word, he is a nicer guy than I thought. I feel like working hard now." Chao said eerily and continued, "And those three new mages… hmm… they haven't really picked a side yet. If getting more companions is successful, it might be quite useful."

Note: I seem to have forgotten some things so I revised this chapter and reposted it. By the way, I have a poll posted on my profile to decide which sides the TSAB officers will take. Please vote.

This is my first fanfiction that I've ever written. I somehow just got the urge to do one. Please review. I'd like some feedback on how you think I did.


	2. Chapter 2

"speaking"

"speaking"

'_thoughts_'

"**magical device speaking**"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima nor do I own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

Mahou Sensei Lyrical Nanoha Negima

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Class**

**/Riot Force 6 Headquarters\\**

Everyone was gathered in the infirmary after the three angry Wolkenritters had beaten Subaru into submission. Shamal was denied the request to treat Subaru's injuries partially because of her distress for Hayate and mostly because a dark aura surrounded her promising Subaru worse.

"Idiot." Teana muttered.

"When is Fate mama and Nanoha mama coming back?" Vivio asked innocently.

Silence fell upon the room as all eyes turned to Subaru. Subaru was now sweating and was a little nervous at the sudden question.

"I'm sure they'll be back in no time." Subaru replied nervously.

"When will that be?" Vivio asked.

Subaru started sweating even more. She then answered, "I'm sure they'll be back in a few days."

This earned a smack in the head from Teana.

"Itai!" Subaru cried as she rubbed her head.

"Don't make those kinds of promises!" Teana yelled.

Zafira then led Vivio out of the room so that the remaining members could discuss matters.

"What are we going to do?" Erio asked a little exasperatedly.

"I don't know." Teana sighed as she then glared at Subaru.

"We can't do much right now but try to find them." Ginga replied.

"Achoo!" Subaru sneezed as she then felt a cold shiver go down her spine. She then had a feeling of impending doom.

"Subaru-san are you catching a cold?" asked Caro.

"No I don't think that's it. I get the feeling I'm going to die soon." Subaru replied uneasily.

Silence once again fell upon the room. A few minutes passed before Subaru suggested, "Why don't I use the spell on us?"

"NO!" everyone yelled.

"Why not?" Subaru asked.

"We don't have any idea where that spell will send us! For all we know we could be sent to a completely different place from Commander Hayate and the others!" Teana explained angrily.

"We won't know until we try." Subaru replied.

"NO!" everyone yelled again.

Shari then entered the room.

"I think I found them!" she exclaimed.

"Really!?" everyone else exclaimed.

"Yes. Please follow me." Shari said as she then turned and left the room. The remaining people turned and followed including the somewhat injured Subaru. They then entered the command room where Shari brought up a screen.

"I found them by tracing their magical energy." Shari explained.

"Are you sure you really found them?" asked Vita.

"Well, relatively. I know about where they are. As to their exact location, well I'll have to make my best guess." Shari replied.

"Best guess?" questioned Subaru.

"Hey! It's better than being blasted to some random dimension!" Teana retorted.

"Actually theoretically, if Subaru were to use her supposed **SPELL**" Subaru winced at this, Shari then continued, "with the same amount of power, it should get you to the same place as the commander and them."

Subaru then flashed Teana the 'I was right' grin this caused Teana to groan.

"We should decide who will be going then. It's obvious that all of us Wolkenritters and Agito will be going." Signum paused and the continued, "Subaru, Teana, Erio, and Caro will also accompany us."

"I'll go too. I'm worried about Fate." Arf piped in. Signum nodded, understanding the familiar's distress.

"Me too!" Vivio said as she suddenly popped out of nowhere surprising everyone. Vita then searched the room for Zafira and found him at the door.

"I thought you were watching her." Vita groaned.

"I was. She said that she wanted to come here so I followed. I didn't know everyone else was here." Zafira replied calmly.

"I don't think that it's such a good idea for you to go Vivio." Signum told the small girl.

"Please." Vivio begged as she then dawned the puppy dog look. '_Damn it, she has those puppy eyes again. Gah! It's too hard to resist!_' went through the minds of everyone in the room.

Signum then turned away from Vivio in order to escape the gaze of the little girl. She then said, "I'm sorry Vivio but no."

Vivio then pouted and left the room.

"You're so mean Signum." Vita smirked which earned a hard glare from Signum.

"Anyways we'll be trying Shari's theory out tomorrow. Get your things ready today and meet out on the field again." Signum ordered as she then turned to leave.

Agito had been silent the whole time thinking that they were forgetting someone or something. It then clicked in her mind as she then asked, "By the way where's the midget."

Signum then froze as she realized that Rein wasn't there. Ginga then spoke up and said, "If I remember correctly she was with Commander Ha…yate."

Everyone then stood in silence all knowing that they were going to have to look for Rein as well.

"At least she'll probably be with the commander." Shari said in order to try to cheer everyone up.

"And if she isn't. We'll never find the midget." Agito smirked. "She's too small to be seen."

Unknowingly to them, Vivio had been outside still and heard everything. She then ran quickly away to prepare.

**/Mahora Girls' Dorm\\**

"This is your room." Negi said as he showed the TSAB officers.

"Thank you." Nanoha replied cheerfully. Negi then turned and left with Asuna to go back to their room. The TSAB officers then started to turn to open their door but noticed three girls watching them from around the corner of the hallway. One had short bluish purple hair, another had long purple hair with two braids in front, and the last one wore glasses and had long greenish hair with two strands sticking up from her head like antennas.

"So these are Negi-sensei's childhood friends." the girl with green hair said mischievously.

"Paru stop saying things so… evilly." the girl with long purple hair told the girl with green hair.

"Negi-sensei's childhood friends…" the girl with short hair repeated quietly.

The TSAB officers watched the exchange between the three girls. Hayate then spoke up and asked, "Umm… is there something that you want from us?"

"Umm… well that's… umm… we…" the girl with short hair stuttered.

A girl with red hair holding a camera then suddenly appeared dashing from the same hallway as the three girls. "Yeah! I want to have an interview with you on what your relation to Negi-sensei is!" the girl yelled.

"Heh?" the three female TSAB officers questioned as they then sweat dropped.

"Asakura, you shouldn't do things like that. Look their completely shocked." A girl with long black hair came out along with a girl holding a long sword that they had seen with the mages.

The girl with long black hair then introduced herself, "My name is Konoe Konoka. And this is Secchan." She then pointed out the girl with the sword standing next to her.

"Sakurazaki Setsuna." The swordswoman blushed as she replied. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Asakura Kazumi the paparazzi of Mahora! Most people just call me Asakura though." the girl with red hair exclaimed.

'_Great just what we need, a paparazzi she will most definitely nag us to death._' The TSAB officers thought as they sweat dropped.

Setsuna then turned to the three girls still hiding behind the corner.

"Why don't you three introduce yourselves." Setsuna suggested. The three girls then came out.

"I'm Saotome Haruna." The girl with green hair introduced.

"Some of us call her Paru so feel free to do so as well. My name is Ayase Yue." The girl with long purple hair introduced.

"I-I'm Miyazaki Nodoka. N-nice to meet you." the girl with short hair introduced.

"It's nice to meet you all as well." Fate replied.

"Umm… Asakura-san I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now but who's that semi-transparent girl standing behind you? Is she a hologram?" asked Nanoha as some of the people then noticed a girl with gray hair and an old uniform standing behind Asakura.

"Heh? You can see her!? Isn't that great Sayo-chan!" Asakura said excitedly. The girl just nodded happily.

"Sayo-chan isn't a hologram or anything. She's just a ghost." Asakura explained happily.

"Oh a ghost." Nanoha said. Silence then fell upon the group. A few seconds passed before Yuuno and Rein started to freak out. Yuuno was running wildly up and down Nanoha. While Rein was calmed by Hayate in order to keep her from revealing herself. Rein then just stayed still turning completely white in shock. Nanoha finally calmed Yuuno down and Yuuno relaxed.

"Oh ho ho. That was quite the reaction your ferret had. I didn't know ferret's understood human speech." Haruna observed.

The TSAB officers stiffened a little before Nanoha answered, "Well he's very smart."

"Very odd indeed." Haruna continued to observe.

"Like I said, he's very smart." Nanoha replied again a little uneasily. This roused the suspicion of everyone else in the group except for Setsuna and Konoka. Setsuna because she already knows the truth, and Konoka because, well, she's a bit clueless.

The group then heard whispering from somewhere else in the hallway.

"Negi-sensei's childhood friends." one voice said.

"Onee-chan what are you doing?" another voice asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just going to pull a little prank." the first voice told the other.

"B-but Onee-chan! Won't we get in trouble?" the second voice asked the first horrified.

"It's okay Fumika! We'll be fine." the first voice assured the other now identified as Fumika.

The group was listening to the two people's conversation. As the conversation dragged on they started to sweat drop.

"D-don't tell me that it's those two." Setsuna said a little uneasily while sweat dropping.

"B-but Onee-chan, why do I have to help?" Fumika asked.

"Ready 1…2…3!" the first voice yelled disregarding her sister's pleas as a barrage of water balloons came flying through the hallway.

"Eh? EEEHHHH!?" Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate exclaimed as the water balloons came flying right towards them.

Nanoha tried to maneuver out of the way but ended up tripping. As she fell several water balloons hit her and soaked her. Yuuno who thought that he would be able to escape unharmed was just about to get away except for the fact that Nanoha fell on his tail after she tripped. This resulted in the ferret being trapped and a barrage of water balloons hit him. Hayate stood no chance. With her poor maneuverability she was immediately soaked to the skin. Fate on the other hand dodged all of the water balloons with ease.

A girl with orangish hair tied into pigtails then popped out from a different hallway and exclaimed, "How did you dodge all of them!"

"I knew it." Setsuna muttered.

"Well, I've been trained in martial arts since I was young." Fate replied a bit surprised at the girl's outburst. The girl looked to be about nine… or younger.

Another girl then came out from the same hall. She looked exactly like the other except she had pigtails in buns.

"Aren't you still young?" asked the girl.

"Umm…. I mean really young." Fate replied.

"Wow, those must have been some mean parents." the first girl stated.

"I guess." Fate replied sadly as her eyes took upon a pained look.

"I'm sorry! Onee-chan didn't mean it!" the second girl said trying to cheer Fate up.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the first girl kept on repeating.

"That wasn't very nice Fuuka-dono, Fumika-dono." a tall girl with a thin ponytail then came out of nowhere.

"Kaede-nee!" the two girls exclaimed.

"Yo." the girl now identified as Kaede said as the two girls then grappled on to her. She then patted them on the head.

"Ah! That's right. We haven't introduced ourselves de gozaru. I'm Nagase Kaede." Kaede introduced.

"I'm Narutaki Fuuka and this is my twin sister Narutaki Fumika." The girl with pigtails introduced and pointed out her sister.

'_They're like two kids with their mother._' the group thought.

"You'll have to excuse these two for the rudeness de gozaru. They didn't mean to hurt you." Kaede apologized.

"It's okay." Fate accepted.

"Ah! Nanoha-dono! Hayate-dono! You're soaked de gozaruyo!" Kaede exclaimed as she noticed the two soaked.

"I'm not good at P.E." Nanoha complained.

"Me too." Hayate added.

"Hm? Um… Nanoha-chan? Is your ferret okay?" asked Haruna. The group then turned and looked at the ground to find Yuuno twitching on the ground with eyes swirling.

"Ah! Yuuno!" Nanoha exclaimed as she picked him up and held him gently.

"Hey Hayate-chan, why is your shirt crying?" Konoka asked.

"What?" Hayate questioned as she looked down at her shirt to see tears streaming from it. Rein who was hiding inside of her shirt was currently biting her lips with tears streaming from her eyes, as she was upset at getting soaked.

"N-no it's just dripping." Hayate replied a little nervously.

"Hey you! The Narutaki twins! You have to clean this mess up!" Yue said as she pointed at the Narutaki twins.

"Ehhh!" The Narutaki twins responded in unison.

"Fuuka-dono, Fumika-dono. You have to take responsibility for your actions. That's what adults do de gozaru." Kaede told the twins.

"Adults do that?" the two twins asked. Kaede nodded.

"Just like adults." Fumika repeated to herself.

"This is great Fumika! If we take responsibility for this we'll be adult like!" Fuuka told Fumika.

"That's right Onee-chan!" Fumika agreed.

"Let's get to it then!" Fuuka exclaimed. The twins then set to work cleaning attentively.

"That was surprisingly easy." Yue stated as she watched the twins work.

The twins worked hard but as expected after a few minutes into the cleaning they slowed down until they finally finished.

"Good job you two." Kaede complimented them.

"I'm so tired." Fuuka whined. Fumika just nodded in agreement.

"Umm… if you don't mind now, we're going to go into our room so that we can get changed and go to bed. It's been a long day." Hayate told the group.

"That's probably a good idea. It's getting kind of late de gozaru. We should be heading back anyways." Kaede told the group.

"Ah! You're right! Nodoka, Yue do you want to head back now?" Haruna asked.

"Nodoka and I will catch up to you later. There's a few things that we want to take care of." Yue replied.

Haruna just shrugged and than walked back to her room not suspecting a thing. Kaede picked up the Narutaki twins and left. The TSAB officers sighed as they opened the door to their room. As the officers entered the room, they noticed that the remaining people had followed them in.

"Uhh… why are you still following us?" Nanoha asked feeling a little uncomfortable with so many people in the room.

Asakura then turned to the door and locked it.

"Eh?" questioned Fate.

"Now for our little interview." Asakura then continued, "By any chance, are you three mages?"

Silence once again prevailed, as the TSAB officers were shocked at the question. Hayate then spoke up.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about." Hayate denied.

"It's okay Hayate-san, everyone in this room already knows about the existence of magic." Setsuna reassured her.

"Really? Then it's okay for you to come out now Rein." Hayate told the tiny girl.

Rein then came out of hiding with tears streaming from her eyes and whimpering like a dog. She then burst out crying.

"Hayate! Those sob girls sob were sob so mean! sob" Rein cried.

"Now, now Rein. They didn't mean any harm." Hayate told her. Rein just continued to cry.

"So that explains why your shirt was crying." Konoka said as she looked at Rein smiling.

"What is she? A fairy?" Asakura asked.

Rein then stopped crying as she had become annoyed at the question.

"How rude! I'm no fairy! My name is Reinforce Zwei! Everyone calls me Rein though. And I'm a girl! Well, kind of." Rein told Asakura angrily.

"How did you figure out that we were mages though?" Fate asked.

"Well, all of us here know that Negi-sensei is a mage. So I figured that since Negi trained to become a mage at a very young age that you guys would at least know what a mage is. Plus, the reaction your had was ferret pretty suspicious too. We already have a perverted talking ermine." Asakura explained.

"Ah, so that's what it was." said Nanoha.

"Now for my next question! What is your relationship with Negi like? Do any of you like him?" Asakura asked.

"Does your ferret talk?" Konoka asked.

"Konoka, that was unneeded." Yue told the girl as she sweat dropped.

On the other hand Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate went into shock at the question Asakura asked completely missing Konoka's question. Yuuno and Rein were also shocked at the paparazzi's blunt question.

"Eeeehhhh!? What are you talking about?" Nanoha questioned as she suddenly blushed in embarrassment along with Fate and Hayate.

"Truthfully we only met Negi-kun today." Fate explained.

"The thing about us being his childhood friends was a lie." Hayate admitted.

"So we actually know very little about him." Nanoha said.

"Plus falling in love with someone that's nine years younger than you is a bit…" Hayate added in a whisper.

"What was that you said Hayate-chan?" Asakura asked.

"N-no! I-it's nothing!" Hayate quickly replied. Asakura just cocked her head and shrugged.

'_I/Nodoka still have/has a chance!_' Nodoka and Yue thought as they felt a wave of relief.

"Ne… you still haven't answered my question yet." Konoka stated. The TSAB officers then looked at her realizing that they didn't even know what Konoka had asked.

"Konoka, you really want to know the answer to that question don't you." Yue said as she, Setsuna, Nodoka, and Asakura all sweat dropped. Sayo also wanted to know the answer to the question as well so she was looking at the TSAB officers intently waiting for an answer.

The TSAB officers looked at each other and thought to each other telepathically.

'_Uh… what did she ask?_' Hayate asked Nanoha.

'_I-I don't know. Do you know Fate-chan?_' Nanoha asked Fate.

'_I'm sorry I was too busy being in shock to have listened. Maybe someone should ask her politely what she asked._' Fate replied.

'_I volunteer Yuuno!_' Rein thought to everyone.

'_Ehhh!?_' Yuuno thought.

'_All in favor say "I"._' Hayate announced.

'_I!_' Nanoha, Fate, and Rein all thought.

'_Well, good luck Yuuno._' Hayate encouraged the ferret.

Yuuno then groaned and looked up at Konoka. He then brought up his courage and said, "Ano… I'm sorry but we didn't hear what your ques—"

"Your ferret can talk!" Konoka announced happily. Sayo then had a look with sparkles in her eyes.

'_D-don't tell me that was her question._' All of the TSAB officers thought.

"So what's your name?" Konoka asked Yuuno.

"My name is Yuuno Scrya." Yuuno answered.

"So what were you saying before Yuuno-kun?" Konoka asked.

"W-well I was just going to say that it would be nice if we could have some time to ourselves now." Yuuno lied.

'_That sounded nothing like what you were saying before._' Everyone else thought.

"Oh, okay. Let's go back to our rooms then." Konoka accepted Yuuno's answer. Everyone then face vaulted at just how clueless Konoka was.

"Hm? What's wrong everyone?" Konoka asked just as clueless.

"I-it's nothing Ojou-sama." Setsuna told Konoka as she recovered from falling.

"Now Secchan, I told you to call me Kono-chan." Konoka told the swordswoman.

"B-but to do that Oujo-sama is-" Setsuna started but then was cut off by Konoka.

"Secchan." Konoka said exasperatedly.

"O-okay K-Kono-chan." Setsuna finally muttered.

"Good." Konoka said in accomplishment.

"I guess we'll take our leave now." Yue said, as she got ready to leave with Nodoka.

"Okay! You guys can leave. I'm going to stay here to finish our interview!" Asakura told the group.

"No! You're leaving too! Leave the poor kids alone for tonight. You can always finish your interview later." Yue told Asakura.

"I suppose your right. I'll be back!" Asakura told the TSAB officers. "Sayo-chan let's go."

"Ah! Wait for me!" Sayo yelled as she then ran or floated after Asakura.

"Good night Hayate-chan, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, Rein-chan, Yuuno-kun." Konoka said to the group.

"Good night." Setsuna bid farewell as she then bowed and followed Konoka.

"S-sorry for the intrusion. Good night." Nodoka apologized as she then chased after Yue.

After everyone had left view Hayate then closed the door. They all then sighed.

"Finally, peace and quiet." Hayate sighed. The rest of them just nodded in agreement.

"Let's go take a shower and then change." Nanoha suggested.

"That sounds good but do we even have any other clothes?" Fate asked.

"Well it looks like it see?" Yuuno said from atop of a dresser with one of its drawers open. In the drawer there were a few pairs of clothing that would fit them.

"It looks like someone came in here earlier and put clothes in here." Yuuno said.

"The Dean must have arranged it for us. We should thank him later." Nanoha said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**/Negi, Asuna, and Konoka's room\\**

"I'm back." Konoka announced as she entered the room with Setsuna.

"Welcome back Konoka-san." Negi said.

"Konoka your back! What were you doing anyways?" Asuna asked.

"We were just watching Negi-kun's supposed childhood friends." Konoka told them.

"Huh? What do you mean supposed?" Asuna questioned.

"Well they told us that they had really only met Negi-sensei today." Setsuna told Asuna.

Asuna then glared at Negi who was sweating under the hard glare.

"You'd better explain Negi!" Asuna scolded.

"W-well it's kind of a long story." Negi started and then continued, "I guess you found out that they are mages as well."

Konoka nodded. He then explained the whole story to Konoka and Asuna. Setsuna helped him in explaining some parts.

"So that's why Nanoha-san, Fate-san, and Hayate-san are posing as my childhood friends." Negi said.

"So that's why they seemed so embarrassed." Konoka said. Asuna just sat in silence and seemed to be deep in thought.

"U-Ummm… Asuna?" Negi said uneasily as he looked over at the girl.

"Ne, Negi…" Asuna started as she then looked up at him and continued, "At this rate you're going to blow their cover."

"What do you mean?" Negi questioned.

"Well, you keep calling them Nanoha-san or Fate-san. Childhood friends don't call each other by –san." Asuna explained.

"Eh!? But we barely know each other!" Negi argued.

"She's right Negi-kun. If you keep calling them by –san you're going to blow their cover." Konoka agreed.

"That's right Negi-sensei." Setsuna also agreed and then continued, "You can think of it like this. If people start getting suspicious of them being your childhood friends, then they may try looking in to it. When that's the case then there's the possibility that they'll find out about magic."

"Th-that's true." Negi conceded.

"Hear that Negi? Don't go calling them by –san now okay?" Asuna ordered.

"Okay." Negi agreed.

"But it's surprising that Asuna actually caught that." Konoka added in.

"That's true. I was quite surprised myself." Setsuna agreed.

"I'm still here you know." Asuna said as she started to twitch in anger. Konoka and Setsuna just laughed a little nervously and scooted away.

"It's late let's get to bed. The festival is starting tomorrow after all!" Negi said excitedly.

"Alright let's get to bed now and wake up early!" Asuna added.

**/At the TSAB Officers' Room\\**

Nanoha was the last one to get out of the shower. She came back to their room from the bathhouse.

"Ah, that felt good!" Nanoha said cheerfully.

"That's good Nanoha." Yuuno said as he smiled. The group then heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Hayate asked as she then opened the door to see a Chinese girl standing in front of her.

"Umm… hello. Who are you?" Hayate asked.

"My name is Chao Lingshen. I just wanted to invite you to the Mahora Martial Arts Club Knock-Out Tournament." Chao said as she then handed Hayate a piece of paper.

"Um, thank you but I don't think that Hayate-chan and I would be able to enter the tournament." Nanoha told her uneasily.

"Oh, that's okay you don't have to participate in it. I just thought that I should give this to you as a gift as Negi-sensei's childhood friends. Please come and watch. I think that you guys will be able to help me with something afterwards." Chao reassured her.

"Help you with something?" Fate questioned.

"That's for another time. It's time for me to take my leave. Have a good night." Chao told the group as she then left. This left the group to ponder Chao's words.

Okay I'm sorry that it took me so long to finish this chapter. Unfortunately my computer was having some problems and I ended up losing my chapter 2 document. When it comes to writing, paper is the best back up.

**Note:** Before someone asks me how the hell Subaru is also going to get blasted as well, I'll tell you that I have already thought of something. Please do not ask me, I will be extremely pissed off or just annoyed.

Another thing, please remember that Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, and Yuuno are/were 19 years old. They are much more mature than that of a 9 year old. Being embarrassed about some things comes natural to them.

As for why Chao is interested in Nanoha and them. That will be explained later.

**Important Note:** I have posted a poll on my profile to decide which side the TSAB officers will take please take a look and vote. Also since this is more urgent, include in your reviews whether or not Fate should join in on the tournament. Keep in mind she will be limited in her magical abilities as she cannot activate Bardiche.

Thank you for all of your reviews. Please review again! I'll try to get chapter 3 up sooner but I'm getting pretty busy right now. Sorry if it takes a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakashi: Hi! Meet my muse people! Some I shall pummel and some I shall praise!

Shadow: Oh, brother…

Sakashi: No, you're the brother. Anyways let's introduce them. Meet Signum, Kaede, Sheena, and Mikoto!

Signum: Why am I here exactly?

Kaede: Yo De gozaru!

Sheena: What! What is this!? I was in Mizuho just a second ago!

Mikoto: Huh?

Shadow: **sweatdrops** Well my sister decided to pull you all in here to represent her muse and add a bit of comic relief commentary to the story.

Signum: **sweatdrops** Aren't I in this story?

Shadow: Never underestimate the power of the muse.

Kaede: Oh ho ho! Interesting de gozaru.

Sheena: What am I gonna do!? I just became chief of my village! I can't stick around to comment on a story I'm not even a part of!

Mikoto: Hungry…

Sakashi: I know how you feel…

Mikoto: Mai? Where's Mai? She was just cooking her special ramen…

Sakashi: What!? What a sin!

Shadow: Sigh… I can't believe you actually picked her…

Sakashi; What!? This was all your idea! **(Sheena and Mikoto glare at Shadow)**

Shadow: Uhh… **(begins backing away)** I don't know what you're talking about.

Sakashi: Don't deny the facts. I have it all recorded.

Sheena: So you're responsible… You're as bad as Zelos!

Sakashi: Oh, burn!

Mikoto: Ramen!

Shadow: Oh crap… **(Starts running)**

Sheena: PYRE SEAL!

Mikoto: MIROKU!!!

Shadow: AHHH!!! Sakashi! Use your author powers and save me!

Sakashi: Not until you finish chapter 4 of Sibling Stars, which would probably be never.

Shadow: SHIT!!!

Signum: Well, I can't say this will be boring.

Kaede: Ara ara, he still needs training.

Shadow: AH! My butt is on fire! Well, since Sakashi won't save me I'll start the story with the disclaimer! Sakashi does not own Mahou Sensei Negima nor does she own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

"speaking"

'_thoughts_'

"**magical device speaking**"

**Mahou Sensei Lyrical Nanoha Negima**

**Chapter 3: The Day of Chibis and Ferret Boy**

**//Out on the Field near Riot Force 6 Headquarters\\**

Everyone was gathered on the field the next morning along with a few other mages. On the field you could see a small crater where the blue orb disappeared.

"Okay let's get started then." Shari announced. She then brought out a dome like device that was big enough to fit in the palm of her hand but small enough to put in her pocket.

"Huh? What's that Shari?" Subaru asked.

"Oh? This? It's a device I made last night. It'll allow us to communicate through dimensions. If you're close enough it should allow people to speak to me. Well at least I think. This'll be a good test run." Shari explained.

"T-test run is it. I guess that makes sense though we've never been to different dimensions." Vita stated.

"So anybody within its radius will be able to speak to you?" Caro asked.

"Well within a certain range. I'm not sure how far it'll work so you'll have to find out for yourselves." Shari replied.

"Heeeehh… that's pretty cool." Erio said in awe.

"Hey Shari, how am I going to get transported as well." Subaru asked.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Shari asked. Subaru shook her head.

"Well as you can see we have other mages here. They are going to cast a spell that will reflect your blast back at you. You'll be able to go along with everyone else." Shari explained.

"So that's why there are other mages here." Subaru said understandingly.

"Subaru, don't cause trouble for everyone okay?" Ginga told her little sister.

"O-okay." Subaru laughed a little nervously knowing what Ginga was implying.

Subaru then closed her eyes and put her arms out in front of her with her hands together. She then focused.

"Oh powers from above, grant me the strength of SUPERNESS…" Subaru chanted.

Everyone then sweat dropped as they realized just how ridiculous it sounded. '_I can't believe it actually worked._' They all thought. The other mages then readied their spells as well.

"Let your power allow me to blow my enemies to a galaxy far far away."

'_How the hell __**did**__ this work?_' everyone thought.

"Here it comes! DIMENSION—"

Vivio then came running in and joined the group that was just about to be blasted away.

"W-wait, Vivio!? Subaru! Stop!" Vita shouted but low and behold, Subaru didn't hear a word.

"BLAST!!" Subaru finished.

A large stream of blue light crackling with electricity once again flew from Subaru's hands. It flew toward the other mages and hit their special shield as it then was reflected back at them. The group was then engulfed in blue light. The light became a semi-transparent blue orb and then shrank and condensed. Finally it disappeared in a blast of blinding light and then they were gone.

"Of course, now she's focused." Ginga groaned as she stood there with everyone else staring at the spot where they had once been.

**//Mahora Festival Parade\\**

"Wow! Look at all the balloons!" Nanoha shouted in excitement. The TSAB officers were watching the parade during the opening ceremony with Negi from the sidewalk.

"Hm? Don't you think that one looks like Freid?" Fate asked as she pointed a dragon shaped balloon.

Hayate, Nanoha, and Yuuno looked up at the balloon and thought, '_She's right!_'

(note: You can see the balloon in chapter 81 page 2-3 of Negima!)

They then started to walk around. They saw airplanes, the Mahora Rangers, and many other attractions.

"Wow! So great!" Negi exclaimed as he looked around. "I never thought that this festival would be this big!"

"The reason is that the festival is put together by the academy all over the country, it is a world famous event. It is predicted that over 40 million people will visit Mahora Academy over the 3 days." Yue said as she suddenly appeared along with Haruna and Nodoka.

"It's Haruna-san, Yue-san, and Nodoka-san!" Nanoha said happily.

The three waved to them and Yue then continued, "Although it officially states that the festival last only 3 days, but it is so big that it usually last longer."

"They allow us to dress up in anything we want during the festival, it is very interesting to see what people might wear. Like the costumes you three were wearing! They were very cute." Haruna added.

Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate blushed slightly and mustered a small thank you.

"Mahora Academy relies on the festival to show people the meaning of fun. During the festival, the academy is full of energetic student hosting their events. The guest from the east that have heard of the news has come to sight see." Yue explained. "In the past years, Mahora Festival has been affected by the society, this means that the festival has become more of a business rather than an event. It is said that 2 billion and 60 thousand was made in just one day."

"Two… TWO BILLION!?" Negi exclaimed.

"That's a lot! I-it's amazing." Hayate added.

"The festival must be really popular." Fate said.

"T-two billion…" Nanoha told herself in disbelief.

"There are also companies and some older students that make a couple million in the duration of the festival. The purpose of this festival was to develop international relationships, so it is allowed but…" Yue finished.

"OH—" Negi said as he looked around.

"This is the guide for the Mahora Festival." Nodoka told them as she then handed it to Negi.

"Ah thank you, Nodoka-san." Negi said. They then looked down on the guide.

"It looks like a theme park." Negi said excitedly.

"No kidding." Hayate said.

"S-so big." Rein said as she peeked out from Hayate's pocket and looked.

"You better stay close Rein or else you'll get lost and we'll never find you." Hayate teased quietly.

"Hmph! I'll be just fine! I have to stay hidden anyways." Rein retorted, quickly ducking when Haruna looked over at them.

"You should be careful too Yuuno-kun." Nanoha told the ferret.

"It's okay Nanoha. If I get lost I can always go back to the dorm room." Yuuno reassured her quietly.

Just then a dinosaur foot came slamming down on the ground.

"Waaha!?" Negi yelled as he then flailed his arms. "Waa ohh ohh!!!"

"The costumes are getting bigger every year." Haruna commented.

"That's no costume! It looks so real!!" Negi shouted.

"I-it's HUGE!" Rein shouted as she then flailed her arms. Hayate quickly hid Rein away as people including Haruna then stared at her. Hayate felt nervous under their gaze.

"It really is an over exaggerated festival…" Negi commented happily.

"Negi, why don't we go check up on your class?" Fate suggested.

"Oh, OK!" Negi replied as they then dashed off.

"Eh?" Negi questioned. "Why is there such a long line?"

He and the TSAB officers sweat dropped as they saw the long line going up the staircase.

"Ah, is that our class?" Negi questioned.

"NEGI!" they heard someone shout.

"Look, look we made it!" Yuuna said.

"Because of you the Heart Beat Girls Haunted House is a success and is very popular!" Sakurako told them.

"Why are there only girls, what is the meaning of this!" someone shouted.

"Every guest has a girl as their partner every touch will cost 500 yen!" Sakurako added.

"Are you opening a touching tea shop!?" Negi asked alarmed.

Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Yuuno, and Yue sweat dropped. Yue then thought, '_Please don't tell these kind of things to Negi-sensei._'

"Bro this looks more like a place for adults." Chamo told Negi.

"Come and experience if for yourself Negi. How about your friends join too?" Yuuna suggested as she ushered them on.

"I-I think I'll pass." Hayate said. She then whispered to Nanoha, Yuuno, and Fate, "Can't have Rein start freaking out and cause a scene."

Nanoha, Fate, and Yuuno nodded understandingly seeing as how Rein would freak out so easily. Then again she is still young. Hayate then walked away and headed toward the exit of the haunted house.

"Hmm… allowing those kids to go first, that's unfair." A boy told them.

"I apologize. Negi is our teacher and these are his childhood friends so they are honored guest." Sakurako told the boy.

"For the needs of our guest, this haunted house has prepared three different paths for you to choose." She explained.

"Since there are three of us let's split up." Fate suggested.

"That sounds good." Nanoha agreed.

"Then I choose the least scariest path." Negi stated.

"Welcome to the 3-A Haunted House." Akira, Makie, and Ayaka said in unison.

'_Negi-sensei, please choose this way._' Ayaka thought as she presented a somewhat scary aura.

'_Negi, Negi._' Makie thought as she had swirls in her eyes.

"Then I choose this path." Negi said as he pointed to Akira. Ayaka and Makie both then fell over.

"I'll go this way then." Nanoha said as she pointed to Ayaka's path.

"I guess that leaves me with the middle path." Fate stated as she sweat dropped as she saw the two girls fall over.

"Why sensei?" Akira asked.

"I have a feeling that if I choose the other paths, something scary is gonna happen." Negi told her.

Negi, Fate, and Nanoha then followed their guides into the haunted house.

**//At the end of the Haunted House\\**

Nanoha walked out of the path with Ayaka looking perfectly fine. Ayaka on the other hand was depressed. It was probably over the fact that Negi picked Akira's path instead of hers. A moment later Fate appeared with Makie. Hayate waved to the two and walked over. Hayate was about to speak but then they heard screaming coming out of the path Negi took. Negi soon came running out and ran into Asuna.

"Isn't that Negi?" Asuna asked. "You went into the haunted house?"

"Wa ahahah Asuna-san hands and Ookuchi-san! Lots of hands appeared then they started to touch me… ah…" Negi said as he then accidentally touched Asuna's breasts.

"You… with that look, but your hand…" Asuna flared.

"Eh… eh!?" Negi questioned as he started sweating knowing what was coming.

"WHERE ARE YOU TOUCHING!!!" Asuna yelled.

"Ahhhhh!" Negi screamed as he was smacked in the head.

Nanoha, Hayate, and Fate all sweat dropped and felt sorry for the poor 10 year old.

"Negi-kun, what did you think?" Sakurako asked happily.

"Sorry we scared you." Akira apologized.

"So… so scary. Especially the last part." Negi cried.

"A-are you okay Negi?" Hayate asked as she, Nanoha, and Fate walked over to him.

"K-kind of." Negi sighed. "How were your paths?"

"It wasn't that scary. The scariest part was my guide." Nanoha stated as she laughed a little nervously.

"Mine was fine. There were a few scary parts here and there but it wasn't that scary." Fate told him.

"It really is cool, this is gonna make quite a bit of money." Konoka said.

"Oh, is it?" Asuna questioned.

"sigh… it's only the first day of the festival and it's already this bad." Negi sighed.

"It's okay Negi-kun. I'm sure it'll get better." Nanoha reassured him.

"What am I doing? I have to work hard today!" Negi exclaimed as he remembered something.

"Oh! That's right, Bro made a promise!" Chamo said.

"Come to think of it, you have a date today…" Asuna chuckled as she looked at Negi.

"Oho! Is that so." Hayate said mischievously.

Negi then blushed and stuttered, "No, no, no… it's not a date."

"But isn't Nodoka-san on the last day?" Konoka asked.

"Nodoka-san said today will be OK." Negi replied. He then fell over on to Konoka.

"Eh?" he questioned.

"What's the matter?" Konoka asked.

"Hey, what the matter? Are you alright?" Asuna asked worriedly.

"Did the haunted house take too much out of you?" Fate asked.

"I'm OK." Negi assured them.

"Negi, you shouldn't force yourself to help out. A 10 year old should get more sleep." Konoka lectured.

"Go to the Nurses' room and sleep there for a while." Konoka told him.

"Oh, OK." Negi agreed.

"Oh… then I will go as well, because my club doesn't have any activities." Setsuna stated.

"Were going to continue to look around the festival! So you should get some rest Negi-kun." Nanoha told him. Negi nodded and headed off with Setsuna and Konoka to the infirmary.

"Where do you want to go now?" Nanoha asked.

"Hmm… I wonder." Fate said as she started to think.

"How about we go and get something to eat?" Hayate suggested.

"That sounds good! Let's go to that one Chinese restaurant." Nanoha said. They then walked away.

**//Elsewhere outside the campus\\**

A transparent blue orb appeared in the sky and it suddenly burst and 8 people, 2 dogs, a mini dragon, and a fairy… (Agito: WHO ARE YOU CALLIN A FAIRY!?!?!? Shadow: what are you even doing here? You're not a muse character!) came crashing down just outside of the Mahora campus.

Subaru groaned as she got up from the ground. She took a look around and saw the huge campus.

"Wh-what is this place!?" Subaru shouted startled. The rest of the crew were also getting up and taking in their surroundings.

"It looks similar to the places in Hayate's home world." Shamal commented.

When they all stood up a man walked over to them as he had noticed the group as he was about to walk on to campus.

"Hey! Are you here for the festival too? Those are really nice costumes." The man said.

"No we were actu—" Subaru started but Teana covered her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Yes we are. We just got a little lost." Signum told the man.

"I don't blame you. This is a huge campus. Is this your first time?" the man asked.

"Yes it is. We are not quite sure where to go." Signum replied.

"Is that so. Well the entrance is over here. There should be some guides too. Have fun!" the man said as he then turned and left.

When they had seen the man enter the campus, Signum let out a sigh. Teana finally let go of Subaru and Subaru gasped for air.

"What was that for? I was only going to tell him our situation!" Subaru complained.

"Subaru, we don't know if magic is commonly known here or if there is any at all. It would be best to keep our identities a secret. That's an order." Signum explained. "But it really is convenient that they're having a festival. We would have looked very suspicious if there wasn't."

"Shall we go take a look?" Teana asked.

"Yeah, but before that, Agito you're gonna have to stay hidden." Vita said as she then looked at the tiny girl.

"What!? Why?" Agito argued.

"I see. If this world is anything like Hayate and Nanoha's home world then Agito would be quite strange." Zafira pointed out.

"Nope. I don't wanna." Agito said defiantly.

"Would you rather pretend to be a doll for little kids to play with?" Vita asked mischievously.

Agito thought for a minute before sighing.

"Fine… I don't want little kids to be messing with me. Who knows what they may do. Hey! What about Freid!?" Agito resigned.

The assembled mages then turned to the small white dragon and realized just how out of place he would be. Caro hugged her dragon while Freid tilted his head in confusion. Unsurprisingly, Subaru was the first to make a suggestion.

"I know! We could say he's our pet!" the most clueless mage said in triumph.

Tea promptly smacked the back of her head. "That doesn't fix the little problem of him being a DRAGON Subaru."

Agito then smiled evilly and after cackling for a few minutes freaking everyone out she said in a mischievous tone, "Oh well, I guess the baby dragon is gonna be stuck with the role of stuffed animal." Turning to the dragon summoner she continued with a fang-baring grin, "That means you'll have to make sure he holds still while people walk up to you and love him, and hug him, and hold him forever."

"Good, and now about Vivio…" Vita started quickly trying to avoid an evil Agito imitating Elmira from Tiny Toons, ignoring Caro's protests, "you shouldn't have come with us you know. Luckily this seems to be a relatively peaceful place. When we find either Nanoha or Fate we'll allow them to give you the proper punishment."

Vivio just nodded her eyes pointed towards the now still Freid who was currently sweating as a group of middle schoolers were commenting how cute the stuff dragon was.

"Let's go now! I want to see the festival!" Subaru exclaimed completely ignoring the freaked out dragon.

"Yeah it'll be exciting." Erio agreed. Caro smiled and nodded hesitantly while hugging the scared Freid a little tighter. Teana just sighed and sympathetically patted the dragon on the head.

"Subaru, you're just like a little kid." Teana stated.

" You know we're not here to play. We need to find Commander Hayate and them." She scolded.

"Well we may be able to find clues if we look around this festival." Subaru told Teana.

"I agree but still, don't go off on your own and play." Teana commanded.

"Okay…" Subaru resigned.

The group then walked over to the entrance. As they were walking, they looked up to see a large sign.

"Mahora Academy, huh… we should remember where we are at least." Signum said as she then entered campus grounds. The rest followed.

Upon entering the campus, they were completely shocked with amazement.

"I-it's like a city is in here! Is this really an academy?" Subaru questioned.

"For once Subaru, I agree with you." Teana stated.

They then saw a girl handing out guides to visitors. The group walked over to them.

"Hello there. Welcome to the Mahora Festival. Here are some guides to help you." The person said politely and handed each of them a guide. The group thanked the girl.

"Umm… we're looking for our friends is there anyway that you could help us?" Shamal asked.

"I'm sorry but we don't use the intercom anymore to look for people. There are just so many people that you can't hear any of the announcements. Why don't you try calling them on their cell phones?" the girl suggested.

"Uhh… their cell phones are kind of uhh… broken." Shamal lied.

"That's too bad. I'm sorry but I don't know how else I can help you. I would suggest looking in the most popular places." The girl apologized.

"It's okay. Thank you." Shamal said as she bowed and departed with the group.

"H-how the hell are we gonna find them in this huge place!" Subaru exclaimed.

The others remained silent and the Wolkenritters and Teana had darkened expressions.

"Subaru, you do realize that we wouldn't have to be doing this if you hadn't used that stupid spell." Signum said darkly.

Subaru started sweating and said, " I-I told you I was sorry! I'll never do that again okay?"

"Hmph." Signum said as she then looked away and sighed.

"Where should we start?" Caro asked.

"Hmm… It seems like one of the most popular places is the haunted house in the girls middle school section." Teana observed.

"I guess we could go look over there, but would they really be playing around instead of looking for a way back?" Signum questioned.

"Well when you think about it, they haven't been to a festival in a long time. Knowing Nanoha she might have persuaded Hayate to have fun instead." Vita stated.

"I-is that so." Signum said as she then sweat dropped.

"Now that it's been decided, let's go!" Subaru exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay, okay, we're going. We're going. Sheesh." Teana complained. Everyone then started walking towards the haunted house.

**//A few minutes later\\**

"This line is huge!" Subaru exclaimed as she just gawked at the line for the haunted house.

"We'll never find them if the lines are this long." Teana complained.

Everybody just sighed looking at the painfully long line. They were so wrapped up in their despair that they didn't notice three little girls and their pet ferret walk by talking to each other without sparing them a glance.

"Come on, let's go and look through this whole line then." Signum said as she then proceeded to look around the line.

"This is going to take a long time." Erio commented to Caro.

"That's true." Caro replied. They then followed Signum and looked around the line.

**//1 hour later\\**

Subaru collapsed onto the ground.

"S-so tired." Subaru complained exhausted.

"I don't think they're here." Caro stated as she looked around.

"You're probably right." Signum commented.

"I'll go check the end of the haunted house real quick and come back." Vita told them as she then ran off to the end of the haunted house.

"S-so hungry…" Subaru continued to complain.

"Would you quit it already!" Teana snapped, as she had grown annoyed from her own exhaustion and Subaru's constant complaints.

"Teeeaaa…" Subaru complained.

"Aaarrgh, I get, I get it already!" Teana yelled in annoyance. " Sub Commander Signum, can we go get something to eat before this noisy dog starts nagging us to death?"

"Uhhh…" Signum just stuttered watching Teana's predicament.

"S-Sub C-C-Commander S-Si-Signu—" Subaru stuttered from the floor.

An annoyed expression dawned upon Signum face as she listened to Subaru's stuttering and then she turned her back. However Vivio tugged on Signum's jacket.

"Vivio hungry. Can we get food?" Vivio asked innocently as she looked up at Signum.

Signum's muscles tightened as she looked into the cute gaze of the girl.

"F-fine, we can get food." She resigned as she then sighed as Vivio happily skipped away.

'_The killer move…'_ Teana, Erio, Caro, Zafira, and Agito thought.

Subaru's eyes started to glow with stars. She then sprung up and rushed over to Signum.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…" Subaru kept on repeating rapidly to Signum.

Signum just put her head in her hand as she started to grow a headache from Subaru's repeated gratitude. "Somehow I'm starting to regret this decision."

"Oh! This looks like a good place!" Shamal exclaimed out of nowhere. Everyone turned to her and looked at her.

"Huh?" they said in unison.

Vita had just returned and was looking around at everyone. "What's wrong?"

Shamal, who had been listening the whole time, had been looking through the guide for a place to eat. As she scanned through the guide she had found a Chinese restaurant that she felt would be fine.

"We can go to this Chinese restaurant called Chao Bao Zi!" Shamal told them excitedly.

"Shamal-sensei, that was a bit random." Erio told her as he just laughed nervously with the side of his mouth twitching.

"Huh? Restaurant?" Vita asked cluelessly.

"Subaru kept on complaining to us about how hungry she was and Vivio was also hungry and used her killer move on Sub-Commander Signum, so we decided to go and get something to eat." Teana explained.

Signum then pulled Vita over to have a small meeting with Zafira. Subaru, Erio, Caro, and Vivio scooted closer to them in order to eavesdrop on what was going on. Teana on the other hand, not wanting to get in trouble just stayed back and watched the four.

"Should we really trust Shamal's judgment?" Signum questioned with a deep concern.

"That's true. I'm not to sure about this either." Vita agreed.

"I guess it's okay though. It's not like she's cooking the food." Zafira said.

"Hm… that is true." Signum nodded.

"What are you three whispering about?" Shamal asked with her face darkened.

Signum, Vita, and Zafira started to sweat as Shamal started growing a black aura.

"I-it's nothing! Nothing at all! Aha ahahahaha!" Vita reassured Shamal giving off a forced laugh and smiling a fake smile. Signum and Zafira were also smiling fake smiles.

"Somehow, I don't like that laugh or those smiles at all." Shamal said annoyed.

Signum, Vita, and Zafira just laughed a little and backed off. Arf watched this and sympathized with the three sharing the same knowledge and experiences they had. The other group members however just sweat dropped. Subaru, Teana, Caro, and Erio then set up a telepathic link between each other.

'_Is there something the matter with Shamal-san's cooking?_' Subaru asked.

'_Who knows._' Teana responded.

'_Is Shamal-san's cooking really that bad?_' Erio asked.

'_I would ask but I don't think that now would be a good time._' Caro commented as the watched Signum, Vita, and Zafira back away from Shamal.

'_It must be pretty bad. Look at the expressions on Zafira, Sub-Commander Signum, and Vita's faces!_' Teana remarked as she saw their eyes were glazed as they laughed nervously to themselves and avoided the glare of Shamal.

"A-ano… how about we start heading over there?" Caro suggested.

Shamal stopped glaring at the three other Wolkenritters and perked up.

"Okay! I'm glad someone appreciates the work I do!" Shamal stated as she gave a quick glare to the three other Wolkenritters and then turned and left.

The three Wolkenritters sighed.

"That saved us." Signum commented. Vita and Zafira just nodded. They then followed Shamal and the rest in turn did the same.

**//Chao Bao Zi\\**

"Ah! That was good!" Nanoha exclaimed as she sat back in her chair and relaxed.

"Their pork buns were great!" Hayate commented.

'_Did you enjoy it Rein?' _Hayate asked the chibi unison device.

'_It was great Hayate! I'm glad you let me have some!'_ Rein exclaimed as she then patted her slightly bulging stomach from Hayate's jacket.

'_You can be such a glutton sometimes Rein.'_ Hayate teased.

'_Ahehehehehe…'_

"We'll have to remember to come here again some other time." Fate remarked.

"Too bad Negi-kun couldn't come. I wonder how he's feeling?" Nanoha said.

"Don't worry Nanoha, he's just tired." Fate reassured.

"You're probably right I just hope he doesn't over do it." Nanoha noted a little sadly.

Hayate and Fate looked at Nanoha with concern in their eyes.

"What should we do now?" Hayate asked as she sat back in her chair, changing the subject.

"Hmm… maybe we should just go looking around." Fate suggested.

"Yeah! They probably have a lot of things to do." Nanoha said excitedly.

"Now that it's been decided, let's go." Hayate said as she stood up.

Yuuno sat on Nanoha's shoulder and then they all exited from the restaurant heading off to somewhere new.

**// 10 minutes later\\**

"So this is the restaurant? It smells good!" Subaru exclaimed as she ran up to it like a little kid.

"Oi, Subaru! Slow down!" Teana called after her.

"To think that only a few minutes ago, she was lying on the floor practically dead…" Signum remarked.

"Really, she's just like a little kid." Vita sighed.

"Come on people, let's go!" Shamal said as she then happily entered the restaurant with Vivio.

"Well I guess we might as well enjoy ourselves for now." Signum sighed as she then entered with the rest.

**//With the Chibis and ferret boy\\**

(Yuuno: Hey! I'm not a ferret!

Sakashi: He's in denial :3

Shadow: Seriously! What's the point of having muse characters if you don't use them!?

Sakashi: Hmph. Fine then. Oi Mikoto, Sheena! Shadow's over here!

Shadow: AUGH! WHY!?

Sakashi: **glances at brother disinterestedly **Chapter 4.)

After exploring the festival grounds and enjoying their day, the chibified Commanders and Yuuno, noticed Negi and Kotarou speaking with Yue as they passed by a dining area. Kotarou seemed to be talking urgently with Negi. Out of curiosity the commanders walked over to them.

"Did someone confess? Do you know anything about it?" Kotarou asked exasperatedly.

"Eh… confess?" Negi questioned.

'_This time is probably… when my screw up is happening again…'_ Negi realized as it dawned on him. He then hurriedly replied, "Oh… no, that… Kotarou-kun, there's no problem anymore! I put it… I think the problem has been sorted out…"

"Eh… is that so? Ah! If you say that, then there is probably no problem." Kotarou then relaxed.

"Hmm… do you want to go to the tournament now?" Kotarou asked.

"Tournament?" Fate questioned as she and the rest of the commanders dropped in on the conversation.

"Ah! Fate, Nanoha, and Hayate!" Negi exclaimed.

"Can I ask… Negi-sensei you keep talking about this tournament. Just what is it all about?" Yue asked.

"Oh, right…it's a qualifying round for the martial arts tournament that I heard Ku-sensei won last year." Negi explained handing Yue the paper he was holding.

"Ku Fei-san? That's strange, the tournament that Ku Fei-san won was held at the autumn sports festival. I don't remember there being a large martial arts tournament at the Mahora Festival." Yue stated.

"Eh… so what does this mean?" Negi asked.

"Ah, just as I thought… look here, the winner only wins around 100,000 yen… It's probably just a small tournament!" Yue explained.

"Eh?" Negi exclaimed.

"Really?" Nanoha questioned.

"Is that so." Hayate commented.

"Martial arts tournament…" Fate said to herself deep in thought.

"What… What's that mean!? Shorty!" Kotarou interrogated.

"This festival has a very long history… At this Festival, it's quite normal for the quiz tournaments to have a prize as large as 1-2 million yen. In comparison, this tournament seems very small." Yue explained.

'_1-2 million yen for a quiz tournament… what's with this school.'_ The commanders and Yuuno thought to themselves.

"I don't think you should get your hopes to high about the competitors' level of ability." Yue advised.

"Whaaat—Seriously?" Kotarou complained.

"Oh what---…" Negi said disappointedly.

"Even though it's only 100,000 yen, that's a lot of money to an ermine." Chamo commented.

"It's okay Negi-kun, Kotarou-kun, don't worry about it." Nanoha said trying to encourage them.

"If you look around, you could find a bigger tournament." Yue told them.

"Ha, ha… Kotarou-kun just found any and signed up." Negi commented.

"It can't be helped, I didn't know that the festival was this big." Kotarou replied embarrassed.

"Nice going Kotarou-kun!" Hayate sarcastically complimented.

"You guys might as well go though, you did sign up." Fate said.

"I originally planned to work hard, but that's too bad." Negi commented.

"Nevermind, It's good enough just to fight you…" Kotarou said.

"How about we all go then?" Fate suggested.

"Sure, why not." Kotarou said.

Hayate and Nanoha looked over at Fate and noticed a certain glint in her eyes. They immediately knew what was happening.

"Fate-chan's really excited…" Nanoha commented.

"That's for sure… she's just using this as an excuse to go and see it." Hayate said as she sweat dropped.

The small group formed then headed to their next destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!!!**

**I need people to tell me whether or not Fate should join the Martial Arts Tournament! Please tell me in your reviews or PM me.**

**Also please vote in my poll that's on my profile! If no one else votes, I can't continue on with the story. The poll closes at chapter 6. Please vote!**

**I haven't really thought of pairings, but if you really want I'll infer some. However, there will be no confirmed pairings. So you can use your imagination and pair the people you want. **

Shadow: OUCH! HELP! **Getting beaten up by Mikoto and Sheena**

Sakashi: Okay, I'll help. I finished the ramen!

Mikoto: **Ears perk up** Really? Can I have some?

Sakashi: Of course! **Happily eats ramen with Mikoto**

Shadow: Well I've still gotta get away from Sheena… I know! Activate author powers! **Suddenly dressed in full ninja gear with a Konoha headband over his right eye. **There we go, now I have all the powers of my character from Sibling Stars!

Sakashi: You do remember that you haven't posted any more chapters so your abilities are very limited without spoilers.

Shadow: Huh, then that means I've got Dangan no Ikazuchi, Seiteki no Ryou, Seiteki no Kaihou, Raikiri, and Sharingan. That's good enough. **Sees Sheena chanting.** Huh? Since when has she?

Sheena: I SUMMON THEE ORIGIN!!!

Shadow: OH YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!** Resumes running using Sharingan to avoid attacks.**

Signum: We hardly did anything in this chapter. Come to think of it, why was Agito in the chapter as a muse?

Sakashi: She's your partner. Wherever you go she can go.

Kaede: Ah, that is true de gozaruna.

Shadow: HELP! STOP! MERCY!!!

Sakashi: Chapter 4. Then I help you out. Anyways, be sure to vote and review!

Shadow: AUGH!!! THIS SUCKS!!!


End file.
